


白包 目光所及之处（短篇）

by XJ (doingexcel)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 3





	白包 目光所及之处（短篇）

> 现背rps/清水

带着自信的笑容从舞台回到休息室，边伯贤突然全身虚脱般，靠着墙壁滑坐到地上。

在旁人和粉丝看来，他是自我调节强大的人物。

可是这猝不及防的脱力，偶尔会在他不注意的时候侵蚀他身体的一部分。

或许是那一年开始的吧。

“怎么....先喝水，等下先载你回家休息，明天又是一整天的打歌录制。”经纪人推门进来见他这样，有默契的也不多说，递给他爱喝的绿茶，就开始整理东西。

边伯贤才想起今天还没给粉丝留言。

以网民身份快乐冲浪时，来了信息提醒。

随手打开，原来是群聊里有人冒泡了。

——下周五我请假，谁要来我家？

可爱的语调，让边伯贤觉得心头的阴霾都消散了。

这时，那人单独给他发来信息。

——录制辛苦了

——（表情包）

“还是那么可爱....”边伯贤开心地聊起天，经纪人见他状态恢复后也安心下来。

按了密码，熟门熟路地进屋，把饮料放进冰箱里，然后打了电话叫外卖。

等待的时候，把零食分类放进不同的柜子里，才瘫坐在沙发上。

虽然现在这屋子不怎么有人住，可是他还是能莫名感受到居住气息。

“家本来就是用来住，所以也要放点东西温暖下屋子。”

所以那人会在沙发放些小枕头，暖色的小装饰品。

不知道送他的那个香烛用完了没。

“哦你来了啊。”明显开心的语调拉回神游的边伯贤，看向即使入伍了还是没变化的人，笑了。

还是那个容易笑没了眼睛，露出大白牙可爱的大哥。

穿着迷彩服装嘟嘟囔囔说自己要先去洗个澡，从房里喊着边伯贤先煮水。

“还是那么可爱....”边伯贤撩了撩刘海，心里一片柔软的。

金珉锡擦着头发走出来时，刚好外卖也到了。

靠着墙看着边伯贤自己摆好餐具，然后撕开保鲜膜放好，这时门铃又响了。

“你叫了什么啊？还有谁要来？”金珉锡瞪大眼睛看着披萨盒子，不是只有他来吗？

边伯贤从他面前走过时，趁机亲一口，“反正我们都吃得下。”

虽然只有两人，但这期间的事也够两人磕唠。

边伯贤私底下话不怎么多，金珉锡才是多话的。从军队到以前的事，或者最近看到的什么事，他都能说。

边伯贤就爱这样朴实的感觉，不用粘腻，不用高调，就是日常也是甜进心头。

“哥，你最近都和敬秀一起彩排吗？”见金珉锡嘴角站着番茄酱，拿过纸巾擦了下。

“说到这，真的好久没看敬秀唱歌了。可是也没多少机会一起彩排，只是那角色前役是我，他会问我一些事。”金珉锡喝了口可乐，久违吃上速食的感觉好幸福。

边伯贤想起自己之前在厨房里好像放了些吸油纸，翻找了下再回到餐桌。“可是宣传照真的，太帅气了。”

金珉锡嘿嘿地笑了，他自己也很满意那照片，毕竟相比起拍画报和专辑，那张没什么过分修图的感觉，有点骄傲。

“可是现在偶尔穿些休闲服都显得自己好壮。”

开始解决糖醋肉，金珉锡给边伯贤加了几块，然后自己再吃几口。

这种平凡的幸福，真的很赞。

吃完再打扫完，两人肩靠肩地坐在沙发上。

习惯性把手绕过金珉锡的肩膀放着，突然间那脱力的感觉又来了。

全身倒向金珉锡，边伯贤想了下，“哥，你之前会这样吗？”

“迷茫？”金珉锡伸出手让边伯贤十指紧扣，作为团里大哥，加上多年来的相处，弟弟们的情绪变化他都能感受到。

只是能做的有限，给予真心的陪伴和聆听。

“也不是迷茫，可能人生转折点就在眼前了....”边伯贤把全身重量的靠向金珉锡，这种感觉实在太不好受。

金珉锡沉默了一会儿，调整好肩膀让边伯贤靠得舒服些。

“的确，尤其我们韩国男性....不管是什么身份职位，入伍这件事的确或大或小地影响了之后的人生。”

边伯贤不再说话，只是安静地听着。虽然年长两岁，但金珉锡对于生活的想法，绝对是比他还有其他人来得更通透。

“还记得16年时候，你为了符合专辑概念，进行出道以后最严格的减肥....那时候我更确定你是干大事的人。”肩膀上的边伯贤笑了下，金珉锡也笑了。

“你在梦想的这条路上，绝对是金牛座的代表。”

“哥你不是不怎么信星座？”边伯贤换了个姿势，变成金珉锡靠在他怀里。

金珉锡眯起眼睛，“偶尔看到个分析文，读着读着，感觉根本在形容你。”

边伯贤也学着他眯起眼睛，两人对看了几秒，金珉锡先笑场了。“所以你能稍微依赖我，也让我有成就感，哈哈哈哈。”

“会不安，会彷徨，会突然感叹，都是常有的情况。谁能一直保持乐观，往前冲的动力？”

金珉锡像是想起了什么，拿起包包从里头拿出一个小盒子。

“怎么，送我戒指吗？”边伯贤接过小盒子嘴贫一句，被金珉锡捏住后颈。

打开，是一个小徽章。

月见草小徽章。

“别贫，只是上班时候刚好经过一家小店，可以手作小徽章。”指了指小徽章，“这个你帮我保管。”

金珉锡赶紧解释，不然让人得瑟了怎么堵住嘴巴都不行。

边伯贤手指缓缓摸着小徽章，想起去年金珉锡说的那句花语，笑了。

16年，的确是他更煎熬的时候。

为了身材，在高强度的练习下他有几次头昏脑花差点站不直时，金珉锡会默默的伸手搭在他背后。

就像是鼓励，也像是安慰。

比起同期出道的，他们前面经历了太多，尤其他更小心翼翼地训练自己。

再有什么，他们都能肩并肩走过去，即便是脚下踩着碎玻璃。

但他总会对其他人有着压抑的心情。

“过去让你强大，但要记得你不是自己一个人，你还有我们。”发高烧躺在宿舍床上时，金珉锡给他说了这句话。

也是这时候开始，他更放心、更明显地依赖两个哥哥。

尤其对金珉锡，他更放开地闹，惹得金珉锡大哥的面子扛不住转过身来要揍他，他就会真的开心起来。

这异样的感觉什么时候变味，他也不想知道。

直到有一天，大家都出门后，只有他们留在宿舍里。

金珉锡打开边伯贤房间门时，才想起没敲门又一不小心关门力度没把握好，吵醒了边伯贤。

看着一脸不知所措的大哥，边伯贤觉得好像什么东西被拨开，心情奇妙。

“呐，我们之间是不是有点不对劲？”坐在床边的金珉锡，满满求知欲。

听这么一句直白的问话，边伯贤抱着被子笑得乱打滚，这么可爱的人怎么能被他拖累呢？

“笑什么....这么夸张。”金珉锡用力的拍他肚子，疼得边伯贤弯腰。

“可是哥，我是真的....”喜欢你。

金珉锡愣住了，他明白边伯贤。他不是有话直说但也不是拐弯抹角的人。

抓抓脸，原本想当捅破关系的人，却被边伯贤先一步，金珉锡却不知道怎么反应。

纠结没多久，金珉锡一手拨开被子，露出边伯贤藏着的脸，低下头唇对唇地亲下去。

只是，碰触一般的亲吻。

意想不到的发展，让边伯贤也愣住了。

两人僵着身子谁都不敢动，直到门外传来朴灿烈金钟大的大嗓门，两人才回神过来。

“哥，再睡一会吧。”把金珉锡拉上床，被子盖妥，难得能和金珉锡的共枕机会边伯贤不想放过。

金珉锡也没拒绝，两人面对面躺着，没多久睡着了。

心里互通来得平淡，却也适合他们。

现实情况不允许，可是默默的爱，也很幸福。

把小盒子小心地放到茶几上，边伯贤转过身就把金珉锡紧紧抱在怀里。

果然是自己最近太多愁善感了，把自己埋进金珉锡怀里耍赖时，他满足又知足。

金珉锡感受到怀里的人情绪明显缓和下来，双手像安抚小狗那样，轻轻拍着他的背后。

这样的关系，他也很知足。

双眼看到的边伯贤，心里感受到的边伯贤，都是边伯贤，在他面前是真实的边伯贤。

这样就好。


End file.
